


We are One

by YaoiGodess



Category: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Afterlife, Boys' Love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Romance, Slash, Spiritual, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am him. He is me. We are one." A short poem about two spirits who meet in the afterlife and have fallen in eternal love with each other. Forever and ever. Contains SLASH. A Wild Force/Gaoranger oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are One

I have died a terrible death

Mercilessly killed by the rangers

I am nothing but a sad spirit

Wandering aound in a world of lost souls

But it's not all bad

I have met someone that I have became friends with

He looks exactly like me

Which is quite strange

Since I do look like him as well

Green skin like mine

Blood-red claws like mine

Red dot eyes like mine

Purple orb on his chest like mine

A body laced with gold like mine

Though we look the same,

We are entirely different

He is effeminate

I am classy

He is a Highness Duke Org

I am a Org General

Despite our differences, we have become so close to each other

I admired him for his obession with collecting beautiful things,

And his ability to create Orgs

He admires me for being the most cunning of my kind,

And my strategies are superior to others

His name is Ura

And I'm Nayzor

He loves me

I love him

I am him

He is me

We are one.

The End.


End file.
